Valerie
Appearance Valerie stands at a height of 5'8 and has a slim but very curvacious body. Her legs and arms are toned and strong thanks to difficult training designed to enhance her kicking, punching, and throwing power to the extreme. She has black waist length hair and her eyes are a shade of blue. Despite her preference of being fashionable, Valerie never wears makeup. A consistent feature of all her attire is her preference for low cut tops and either shorts or pants that are cut to expose the sides of her legs, both for appearance and to give her legs more mobility in a fight. Her tops typically have short or no sleeves so as to cause minimal restriction when she needs to fight with her arms. She always prefers clothing that accentuates her figure, although some days she'll prefer a modest wardrobe, calling these her "lazy days". As it is her favorite color, Valerie typically wears red clothing but occasionally mixes things up by wearing other colors, usually blue or black, depending on her mood. Personality Valerie is a very outspoken individual, she says what she thinks and doesn't care what anyone else thinks about her. Sometimes this causes her to come off as rude, although around friends she tries to refrain from sounding too offensive. In addition she is also very driven and stubborn, when she finds something she wants she will pursue it to the ends of the world and back to obtain it. Valerie is also very confident in herself and very proud of her beauty, a trait she is unafraid to brag about if the chance occurs. Because of her self image and confidence, Valerie isn't afraid to use her looks to her advantage and will draw attention to them to distract people. If she can use her feminine wiles to achieve a desired result she will do so without hesitation, even in battle. She combines this trait with a dangerous cunning honed from years of bailing herself and her brothers out of trouble, often by manipulating the people around her. But although she's used to relying on her looks, Valerie is by no means a pushover when it comes to a fight and will gladly take part in battles, something which tends to throw others off. Despite Valerie's self image, there is one subject that will immediately put her on the defensive; her appetite. Valerie has a large appetite that starkly contrasts her appearance and if given the opportunity she would eat to her heart's content. Whenever this attribute is brought to light or mentioned she will immediately defend herself by claiming that she has to eat as much as she does to sustain her energy before retaliating with a sharp remark aimed to disrupt or shame whoever mentioned it. History Born in the North Blue, an infant Valerie was discovered abandoned outside a small town by the twins Crane and Orlan. The brothers took pity and adopted her as their sister, bringing her to the East Blue where they lived. As Valerie grew up she became fond of her brothers and took it upon herself to protect them when they decided to become Bounty Hunters. Though the brothers were terrible at the job, Valerie developed a special talent, and looks to compliment it, to manipulate others to escape harm. After a particularly bad bounty hunting, Valerie was captured by a pirate crew. Crane and Orlan were beaten into submission and left behind as the pirates set sail. Unknown to anyone however, a young man by the name of Valen Strike had accidentally stowed himself on the ship thinking it a merchant vessel. Realizing what was going on Valen attacked and defeated the pirates, rescuing Valerie in the process. Returning Valerie to her brothers, the young woman quickly became drawn to her savior. Understanding that her brothers were never going to improve as bounty hunters and would eventually get themselves killed, she forbid them from ever hunting pirates again, directing them to a safer profession. However Valerie was unable to shake her growing gratitude towards Valen and decided to join him as a comrade to repay her debt. Themes File:Unlimited Codes - Stranger (HQ)| Category:Characters Category:East Blue